Borg OP1
The Collective: OP1 - OP2 - OP3 WizKids Link: http://wizkidsgames.com/thecollective/ Rules PDF: http://wizkidsgames.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/71508-Instruction-Sheet-Revised.pdf https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/bar.jpg Q''') Since the BCT has no shields listed in the rules, can '''tribbles be beamed aboard it? A''') Yes. https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/Official.jpg CGuild: http://boardgamegeek.com/article/16355801#16355801 https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/bar.jpg '''Q) Can Koss '''prevent the assimilation ability of the Borg Cube Token in The Collective OP 1? '''A) No. The BCT is not classed as an opponent. https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/Official.jpg CGuild: http://boardgamegeek.com/article/16353120#16353120 https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/bar.jpg Q''') How does the BCT move if there are '''no ships in the play area? (i.e. they've all "warped off" the board with Quantum Singularity/Transwarp Conduit) A''') The BCT would not move as there would be no valid direction for the BCT to move in, according to the OP1 rules. https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/bar.jpg '''Q) Is Borg Cube Token assimilation a type of discard and therefore able to be prevented by cards such as''' Weyoun(6)' ? '''A') Yes. The term "remove from the game" is intended to be a discard in this case, so therefore any cards, such as Weyoun, Li'Nalas and Centurion, would work against it. Remember, any cards that are discarded by the BCT are not counted as part of your surviving fleet, but cards that are discarded by you to use their text ability (such as Li'Nalas and Centurion) are placed under your ship and counted as part of your surviving fleet. https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/Official.jpg CGuild: http://boardgamegeek.com/article/16255104#16255104 https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/bar.jpg Q''') During the end phase, does the Borg Cube Token assimilate/attack and move before or after an 8472 ship returns after using '''Quantum Singularity? A''') Behaviour for this part of the turn is as follows: (1) The BCT Assimilates/Attacks, then the BCT moves, then the players perform all of the players' End Phase steps. (1B) A ship returning from Quantum Singularity would be placed after the BCT is finished. (2) It falls outside of the Combat Phase, so it does follow the same rules for Suicide Attack (Scan, Target Lock, Evade, and Battle Stations tokens cannot be used and a Cloaked ship does not roll +4 defense dice against this attack). Please note that the steps in the End Phase have bullet points and are not numbered, so while all of these steps must be performed, they do not need to be performed in any particular order. https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/Official.jpg CGuild: http://boardgamegeek.com/article/16255656#16255656 https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/bar.jpg '''Q) Can Concussive Charges remove Resistance Tokens? A''') Yes. https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/Official.jpg CGuild: http://boardgamegeek.com/article/16256130#16256130 https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/bar.jpg '''Q) Does the BCT attempt to assimilate disabled upgrades and captains? A''') Yes. https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/Official.jpg CGuild: http://www.boardgamegeek.com/article/16233356#16233356 (thumbed) https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/bar.jpg '''Q) Does the USS Defiant's text which turns Crits into Hits work against damage from the BCT? A''') No. The BCT is not classed as an opponent. https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/Official.jpg CGuild: http://boardgamegeek.com/article/16355939#16355939 https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/bar.jpg '''Q) If using a Tholian ship with the Energy Web upgrade, what will happen if the Borg Cube runs into one of my energy web tokens? A''') The EWTs have no effect on the BCT. https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/Official.jpg CGuild: http://boardgamegeek.com/article/16356153#16356153 https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/bar.jpg '''Q) When the Borg Cube Assimilates upgrades, are Elite Talents assimilated as well? A) Yes. The scenario rules just state "upgrades," which would include Elite Talents. https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/Official.jpg CGuild: http://www.boardgamegeek.com/article/16296317#16296317 (thumbed)